Finnish Christmas
by HikariAiDesu
Summary: Greenland and Faeroe Islands are at Finny's house! Denmark has a meeting in Copenhagen and can't stay with them. So Finny to the rescue! and Finny's job to explain Santa Claus! OC- Greenland and Faeroe Islands-Belong to me I don't own Finland or Denmark!


** Enjoy! Comment! I also have another Nordic x Greenland fanfic called Home Alone. That is where this originally in that but, hey it was for Christmas! I got the idea at school, I know its only almost Thanksgiving!**

Hikari

* * *

Greenland and Faeroe Islands' pillow and blanket kingdom was coming along nicely. Faeroe was writing the constitution with misspelled words and all. It still needed a name.

"Faeroe-land!"

"Green-Island"

Denmark stooped down to look inside. They had built around the TV and were watching reruns or kiddy shows, like Dora The Explorer. They were stuck to the TV, intent on telling Boots where to find the right berry.

"_Min pige, og min bror_!" He shouted into the blanket tunnel; leading into their hide away. The children turned around and finished yelling in Spanish with their thick Danish accents. Greenland gasped and toddled toward him, as her long pigtails of blonde swooshed behind her. She jumped into the Dane's arms and shouted,"Denmarkey! Are you leaving today, again?" The Greenlandish girls voice dropped gently, and she sounded sad. Denmarkey always had work, he didn't play with her anymore. He ruffled her hair, and smiled. That goofy, childish grin of his could lighten a mood!

"_Ja_, I've got to go to Copenhagen today," He said as he tossed her over his shoulder," your staying with Finland!" Denmark scooped up Faeroe Islands as well, and made his way to the door.

"What about our kingdom, Denmarkey!" Greenland squirmed in his arms. He laughed as he buckled the girl into he seat. He would have to clean that up.

"It'll be there when we get back,_ Tro mig!_" Denmark let out another laugh. He climbed into the car, he immediately turned the heat up for the frozen Nordic children.

"Finland! were here!" Denmark shouted as he slammed the door shut. Greenland liked Uncle Finny's house. It was bright and cheerful, and smelled like hot cocoa. It felt like a gingerbread house that Uncle Finny would make with them on Christmas. It was always decorated for Christmas and Greenland thought nothing of it. Suvi told her that It was just how Finland was, Greenland didn't question Suvi.

Finland came out of the kitchen, holding a tray of cookies fresh from the oven. Hanatamago followed him, carrying a chew toy. Finland smiled and sat the tray on the table. Denmark sat Faeroe and Greenland on the ground.

"Oh! _Hei Tanskassa, Fär-Grönlanti_!" Finland bent down and Greenland went to him. He handed her a cookie and one to Faeroe Islands. Denmark nodded and whispered 'thank you' as he left Finland's house. They were alone with the Finn for the rest of the day.

"Uncle Finny," Greenland began," Why is your house always decorated for Christmas?" Finland looked at her and then to Faeroe. He sighed and sat on the couch. He sat her on his chest and ruffled her hair. She was used to this, but normally it was a certain Danish man instead of the Finn.

"Because," He didn't want to ruin her Christmas with telling her he was Santa, so he went with something simple," It's my favorite holiday!" He smiled and yawned. His boss had kept him on the phone all night. He was worn out and now had to watch Denmark's_ lapset._

"Uncle Finny, Do you know Santa Claus?" Faeroe, the usually silent he was, asked. Finland chuckled and closed his lavender eyes.

"Yeah, I do. I have his phone number." Not a lie. He knew his own phone number. The children gasped and Greenland tugged his shirt

"Really!?" They asked together, while staring at the Finn.

"_Kyllä_. I do."He yawned and sunk deeper into the couch. He was to tired to hear the phone ring. He turned over on his side, already in dreamland. The children raced to get the phone, Greenland won. She wrapped her hands around the mouthpiece and spoke.

"Suvi! Ja! No, guess what!" She receieved a questioning grunt in response," Uncle Finny knows Santa Claus!"

* * *

FINNISH TRANSLATION-

Hei -Hello

Hello Denmark, Faeroe, Greenland!-Hei Tanskassa, Fär-Grönlanti!

Kids- Lapset

Yes- kyllä

DANISH TRANSLATION-

My girl, and my brother - Min pige, og min bror!

Ja-Yes

Tro mig!- Trust me!


End file.
